


Another Emo Italian

by Little_bit_Nerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Quests, Sibling Love, at least I think so, dont worry it changes, focusing on one character for a good bit of the story, idk where I'm going with this story, im bad at writing fights though, it is pretty okay, lots of motherfucking OCs, or at least not in detail, part of a series, slight depression, they help people, this is smut free, thus there aren't many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_bit_Nerdy/pseuds/Little_bit_Nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's second summer at camp was great, that was until a small, weak-looking, onyx eyed, Italian speaking, gothic dressing, 15- year old girl accidentally shadow traveled in to the middle of his sparring class.</p><p>*Look who fixed her mistakes and actually updated, suprise bitch it's me.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabrielle's new home

**Author's Note:**

> CLARIFICATIONS/STORY LINE  
> I had this idea about Nico having a sister that's really similar to him, and they kinda represent the kinds of torture and death in a way. (roll with me for a minute) So he has a sister named Gabrielle Adams, she represents physical torture, with a traumatic past we won't go into at the moment, she is capable of understanding people better than her brother but is scared, and unwilling to. While Nico is emotional torture, with his fucked up love life and loss of family he's been through a lot, making him edgy and socially inept, even though he wants to be able to understand people. Together they are psychological trauma, representing what can happen when you are pushed past the breaking point. When it comes to the deaths they represent, Gabrielle is "the good death" the kind that takes you in your sleep, with your last thought being a good dream about your family and good times. Nico is the "warrior's death" the kind you take down with you, fighting all the way, it's angry but in the end you feel accomplished, as if you killed a great evil. In that line together they are the angels of death, giving pleasant memories as you fade away, feeling as if your life was a great accomplishment. Gabrielle is a know it all and has many skills, previously thought impossible to have but she has them at a price, and Nico helps her deal with that. It was a cool prompt for a story line of life at camp with the angels of death on the volleyball court or whatever, so I'm writing it with this being her intro. We'll go into both of their pasts at a later date so just enjoy a kinda shitty, but the best I've written so far intro for my amazing OC. And yes she is in some ways basically a gender bent Nico, but fuck you it gets cool latter and you'll thank me. Also Hazel isn't in this group of deathness cause she represents the "god of wealth" part of Hades, okay bye enjoy the story.  
>     
> DISCLAIMER  
> I don't own any of Rick Riordan's beautiful characters, they are his, Gabrielle is mine on the other hand, so don't use her or I'll cry.
> 
> NOTES  
> This is probably really shitty, but I tried and its my first fan-fiction that I wrote so try to not be to mean, Kay thanks! Also this may be a series if y'all like it enough, and I'm workin' on a follow up story, so yeah.

"Hey Neeks." Will said, ruffling his boyfriends hair, "Where you going?" Nico smiled up at him, thinking about how much his life changed over the last year and beginning of this one. "Teaching a class. Gotta be there pretty soon, you can come and watch if you wish." Will placed a kiss on the top of Nico's head, "I'll gladly watch you teach." he said, grabbing Nico's hand and heading to the arena.

The class played out normally, the new campers asked questions about him, a few glared at Will, and once the questions stopped they had fun practicing their attacks on skeletons instead of practice dummies. All of the classes he teached were like that, but they usually ended in laughs, not people shadow traveling into the lessons. In the last bit of his class, out of nowhere a small scream filled the arena for a second, before of course the loud thud did. Nico turned around to where his students were starring, a thin girl with ebony hair falling around her face, wearing dark blue skinny-jeans, a black tee-shirt with some band name, black converse sneakers, and ruby red bracelets covering most of her left arm, somehow the girl looked familiar. Nico walked over slowly, motioning for the kids to stay back but for Will to follow him. "Hey, uh, are you okay?" Nico asked looking at the girl. "Hmm? Oh, si fratello." she replied, standing up and brushing herself off. Nico starred open mouthed, "You know Italian." he mumbled, not fully registering what she said. The girl shrugged her shoulders, as she moved her hair out if her face reviling a set of large, innocent, onyx eyes almost identical to his own. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Nico said, looking cautiously at her. "Hmm? Oh, yes, Gabrielle Adams, daughter of Hades."

"Wait what?" Nico mumbled, heading to the big house with Will and the girl. "What do you mean 'what' I'm one of Hades' kids. I thought that made sense." Gabrielle said, her accent sounding thicker when she spoke english, making it sound like she had a hard time speaking that language. "I get that, but how? He's the only god that followed through with his promise." Nico said, mouth slightly agape and not really caring about how much she may or may not know about this world. "Lotus Casino and Hotel." she replied, adjusting her silver backpack. "One of your zombies briefed me on this decade, and told me how to leave. He said find Nico when I got to camp, so here I am." "You can understand the undead?" Nico asked raising his eyebrows, not even he could do that. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I have a lot of weird little skills like that." she said with a shrug, as Will opened the Big House's door.

Less than an hour later Nico was showing Gabrielle around camp, pointing out everything until they finally reached their cabin. Inside there were two queen sized beds on opposite side of the room. "Take the one on the left, we'll try to get another one later." Nico said, crashing on to the couch in the corner of the cabin. "Why do we need three?" Gabrielle inquired, placing her bag on the bed. "If Hazel visits she'll probably want her own bed." he said with a shrug. "Who's Hazel?" "Our sister, there's another camp and that's were she lives." Nico said. Gabrielle pondered that thought, but didn't say anything, instead she took off her shoes and sat on the bed. "I guess there aren't many of us, huh." Gabrielle said, looking at her brother. "Nope, just me, you, and Hazel. There aren't a lot of campers that are children if the three big gods." Nico replied with a shrug. "Figured as much. Your chauffeur said that it could get lonely." she said. "You talked to Jules-Albert?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. He's the one who told me about this decade and this camp and stuff." she said with a small shrug, and wave of her arms. "It's almost surreal in all I learned in the past couple of months. I still can't wrap my head around all of it, the technology, the social norms, everything about this decade is really strange to me. Somethings I like, but it's still awkward in many ways." "What decade are you from, if you don't mind me asking." Nico said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Oh, um, if I remember correctly I was born in 1931. What about you?" Gabrielle replied, looking at her brother. "Actually, I was born in 1931 as well. Kinda funny, in a weird way, huh?" Nico said, leaning back in his hands. "I suppose so, what day is your birthday exactly?" Gabrielle inquired. "Oh, July second, why?" Nico said, furrowing his brow. "Well, it seems we have the exact same birthday. Quite strange, don't you think?" Gabrielle muttered, moving her long ebony bangs out if her face. "Yeah, we even look the same age, and we even kinda look alike almost like fraternal twins." he said, thinking out-loud more than responding to his sister. "I suppose so. What dresser is mine?" Gabrielle muttered, grabbing her bag and sliding off the bed. "Oh uh, the one on the right." Nico said moving to his bed and sitting down. "Thank you. Hey, um who was the guy who walked with us to the Big House?" Gabrielle inquired, placing her clothes in the dresser in front of her. "Oh, that's just Will he's really nice, works in the infirmary, friends with everyone, a really great guy." Nico said, unable to mask the small smile forming on his face as he talked about his boyfriend. "Hm, well from what you say he seems nice. Is he one of your friends?" Gabrielle said, trying her hardest to make conversation. "Um, yeah, you could say that." Nico said, pulling his legs up onto his bed as a slight blush crept up to his cheeks. "What do you mean by that?" the ebony haired girl inquired. "Oh, well, umm." Nico stuttered over his words, not quite sure how his "fresh out of the 1930's" sister would react to the truth. "Uh, we're dating, kinda." he managed to mumble, Gabrielle starred for a second her mouth in the perfect "O" before she turned away blushing. "Hey, look I-" Nico tried to explain, but his sister cut him off. "No, it's fine, really. I guess I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. No need to get flustered." she assured him, smiling softly as she finished unpacking. "Oh, good I was worried for a second because Hazel was quite flustered when I told her, an she was from the 1950's so-" he started to ramble but was cut off. "It's fine, I just didn't expect it. I really am fine with it, but if you keep talking it'll be awkward, okay?" Gabrielle said. "Yeah, okay. We should head to dinner though, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Nico said, pulling a pair of combat boots on and opening the door.

"Whoa." Percy muttered very sleepily, "Why are there two Nicos?" Annabeth groaned, "Sorry, guys, I've been making him study so he isn't in the dark in his classes, so he's a little over worked." "No problem, just clarify who she is when he's not delirious." Nico said, before digging into his dinner. "Will do." Annabeth replied, before motioning for Piper to sit next to her at the table. "Hey, Nico I heard you got a sister." Piper said, sitting down with a plate of vegetarian food identical to Gabrielle's. "Yeah, and hi, I'm Gabrielle." she replied, giving Piper a slight wave. "Oh well, nice to meet you, I'm Piper if you didn't already guess that." the girl rambled, giving Gabrielle a small smile right as Jason sat next to Piper and kissed the top of her head. "You must be the new camper, Nico's sister right?" Jason said, looking at the darkly dressed girl. "Oh, uh yeah. I'm Nico's sister, Gabrielle." she replied, not looking up from her plate. "Good to know, I'm Jason." he said, and even though Gabrielle was looking down she still knew he was smiling. "Hey, sunshine." Will said, sitting next to Nico and kissing his cheek as he sat down. "Hey." Nico mumbled, leaning on his boyfriend slightly. Gabrielle blushed slightly, still looking down, but at least she was eating this time. "Gabrielle? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, looking at the girl. "Hm. Oh y-yeah I'm fine." she mumbled before looking around at the other tables. She could tell what most if the tables godly parent were, or were supposed to be except for one. "Who's table is that?" she asked, pointing to the one two tables away. Nico made a sound of disgust, "Ugh, Eros." he spat, as if the words were a disease you'd get by simply saying it. Gabrielle furrowed her brow, but didn't ask questions, based in her brothers facial expression he was not fond of said god. So she kept quite, but snuck a few peeks at the table when Nico wasn't looking.  
"There's a bonfire tonight, are you guys going?" Piper asked, shortly after the group finished eating. "Probably, Will usually makes me go to them, and Chiron probably wants Gabrielle there seeing as it's her first night here." Nico said, playing with the little bit of food left on his plate. "I think we'll stay in, we both need sleep." Annabeth said groggily, "But you guys should have fun."  "Will do." Will said with a smirk, before he stood up and went to the infirmary for his usual, fairly short evening shift. Within minutes the dinning pavilion was clear.

Gabrielle sat sandwiched in-between her brother and Piper, while everyone (except her and Nico, although he hummed along to some songs) sung campfire songs and talked merrily. Many people talked to her, most of them were either in the Apollo cabin or good friends of Nico and Will. Some of them were obviously just being polite, while others, such as Lou Ellen and the Stoll's, really had intentions of being her friend, or at least that's how it seemed. As the night wore on Gabrielle got really, really tired, and at some point fell asleep and promptly fell into her brother's lap. Admittedly she woke up when she felt Will sling her over his shoulder, but she was still to tired to walk back to the cabin, not to mention she was already falling back asleep, so she went limp and let him carry her.

When she woke up she was slightly dazed and confused, that was until she looked over and saw her brother which jogged her memory of the past day. All she could think was, Finally I'm home


	2. Educating the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one does stuff quickly. This might be more in Gabrielle's perspective later. Chapter preview for the next chapter at the end, oops! Sorry it's so short, the next one should be longer.

  "So what DO you know?" Nico asked, sitting up on the floor and looking at his sister who sat on the couch. "Umm... He told me the gist of the whole mythology thing, but when it comes to, like, modern stuff... not much." Gabrielle replied, looking down at her brother who was quite content on the floor, "Really only a few bands that Jules-Albert said you liked, and a handful of black-and-white movies. He didn't really know much either." "Okay, so we have a start, it's not much of a start, but it's all we got." Nico replied, crawling over to the t.v and digging in a box. "Will started with old movies and video games with me when I wanted to learn more about this generation, so I guess we'll do that."   
That's how the two ebony haired teens ended up watching a mix of horror movies and Disney movies, playing levels of Legend of Zelda and rounds of Mario cart until dinner when Will entered and grabbed the two, dragging them to the pavilion.

  The next few days played out like that, with the two teens staying in the cabin all day until someone came in to get them. When they ran out of movies they went back to their day-to-day lives, that lasted about two days at which point Gabrielle broke.

  When Nico entered his cabin he expected to see his sister reading or cleaning or something, what he didn't expect was his sister curled up in a ball sobbing in the corner of the couch.

  "Gabrielle! Oh my gods, what happened to you!?" Nico said franticly going over to his sister and wrapping her in a hug. "I-I remember it all, o-or at least most of it." Gabrielle said trying to curl in on herself. "Remember what?" Nico asked, looking at the small onyx eyed girl. "Before the hotel.. all the people...and the towns...a-and and..." she tried to explain, but broke off into sobs. "I'll go get Will, maybe he can help." Nico said, rushing out of the cabin.

  About five minutes later Will ran into the cabin and sat down next to Gabrielle grabbing her hands. "Well what's wrong with her?" Nico asked, wringing his hand and looking over his boyfriends shoulder. "Umm.. Well.. Okay, so I think I know what happened, kinda." Will said, releasing the girls hands. "Okay so fix her." Nico snapped, shifting his weight. "I-I can't." Will muttered. "What do you mean you can't." Nico growled. "Well, and I'm guessing here, she wasn't dipped in the River Lithe, instead she just kinda forgot them, like a side affect of the time stop. So at some point they came back to her, but she didn't, or doesn't, have any good ones. It would be like you forgetting you life and it all coming back to you in a day, minus everything that made you smile." Will said, waiting for Nico's answer. "Fuck. How long will she be like this?" Nico said, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I don't know, but I think I know someone who can help." Will said. "Okay who are they?" Nico snapped, going back to wringing his hands. "Okay, don't freak you may not like it, but she's the only one who can help, okay?" Will mumbled. "For fuck's sake Will, who is it!?" Nico yelled. "Adelaide. Daughter of Eros."

  No less than ten minutes after Nico's protests Adelaide sat on the couch in the Hades cabin holding Gabrielle's hands with her eyes screwed shut. "What's she doing?" Nico whispered to Will, as the two sat on Nico's bed curled up watching the red-head work. "She's amping up the good memories, even though they're probably new, as well as taking away the panic. She's kinda like an empth, she works in the infirmary dealing with mental health. Only one at camp with that power, it's really neat actually." Will replied. "Is it hurting her?" Nico asked, looking back at Will. "No, to Gabrielle it's like being given laughing gas, Adelaide on the other hand...well, let's just say she's not having a good time." Will said, and as if on cue Adelaide made a sound that was akin to the one someone would make if they were hit in the gut. "See, but that means she's all most done." "How do you know all this?" Nico asked. "She's the only one in the infirmary as much as me." Will responded, right as Adelaide opened her eyes and let go of Gabrielle's hands. "She'll be back in a second or two, try to be extra nice to her though, I saw flashes of her memories, none of which were good." Adelaide said in a raspy voice, finishing when Gabrielle started to stir. "Why are you in my cabin!?" Gabrielle shouted glaring at Adelaide. "Yanno, ' thank you ' is what mist people I help say, but, yeah, yelling at me works too." Adelaide said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Anyway, I gotta dash. See ya around raven." she said saluting Gabrielle and walking out of the cabin.

  Gabrielle definitely DID NOT think about the red-headed teen with the kind face, and deep dark grey eyes who helped her earlier that day when she tried to fall asleep. Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER PREVIEW!!!
> 
> An array of pin-pricks surrounded a set of four half-moon scars that looked as if someone had grabbed her. "What happened?" Adelaide breathed, running her fingers lightly across the scars. "Not really sure, I just kinda noticed them, I think the pin-pricks are my fault, but I don't really remember the half-moons." Gabrielle replied, "I think they happened when I was ten though." "That's really all you know." Adelaide said, dumbfounded about the girls lack of information about herself. "Yeah, sorry." Gabrielle mumbled, looking down at her feet.


	3. who is Adelaide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit about a new character

She was tall, but not lanky tall, or maybe it was Gabrielle was just short, probably latter. Her chin could rest on the crown of Gabrielle's head with ease, and she ended up doing it a lot when she was around the smaller girl. Her hair was bright orange, brighter than Rachel's even, and the streaks of true, fire-engine, red didn't help. Than again the light pink ones didn't help either, and the colors made her look like a living Valentines day decoration, and no one else in the Eros cabin ever even wore pink, let alone dye their hair that color. Her greyish-greenish-yellowish-hazelish eyes that seemed to be every color were absolutely enchanting. the way she wore light pink or dark red skinny jeans always with a t-shirt in a dark gray or white was almost endearing. The sheer predictable-ness of the fact that the daughter of Eros would be in the pink skinny jeans with a dark gray top and white converse high-tops, or dark red skinny jeans with a white top and the same shoes from the former outfit, was all in all quite cute. She stood out as most of her siblings never wore such colors, let alone have the powers she had, and most new campers thought she was from the Aphrodite cabin. In all reality the only difference between her and the Aphrodite girls was she had very little interest in messing around with love. She never even flirted with people, as she felt it to be rude in a way. Maybe that's why Gabrielle had a crush on Adelaide.


	4. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Gabrielle has been at camp two weeks, and the cute girl from the Eros cabin is helping her with her sparing. Both her and Gabrielle agreed that Gabrielle was much much better at fighting with her throwing knives, but that wasn't really the most practical defense, one thing leads to another and the truth comes out.

Gabrielle woke up late on her first day of sword-training. And to make matters worse, her teacher was the kinda-sorta cute girl from the Eros cabin, whom she had a kinda-sorta crush on. Of course she has never said this out-loud and has no intention of telling anyone anytime soon, but that's a different matter.  
The matter at hand was she was thirty minutes late, wasn't dressed, had no clue where her shoes were, and had bed head that could probably turn Medusa to stone. "Oh, darn it, darn it, darn it!" Gabrielle mumbled stumbling around the empty cabin whilst pulling on a pair of black shorts and looking for shoes, and a top that wasn't almost see-through. Rushing out the door with a tee-shirt haphazardly thrown on, and one shoe untied she headed for the arena, feeling more frazzled than the first day Jules-Albert showed up at the hotel. 

 

"Not like that. Tighten your arms, do you even know how to hold a sword?" her teacher snapped, "Your late on the first day, and you don't even have a clue about what to do." "Whatever, its not like I've ever done this before." Gabrielle grumbled, "All you've done in this class is yell at me, you haven't even  formally introduced yourself." "Fine, I'm Adelaide Saylor. Now will you shut up so I can try to teach you what to do." Adelaide growled sarcasm dripping off her words. "Yes, mam." was Gabrielle's reply, even though she was feeling pretty cocky for getting her upset slightly and formally introducing herself, she didn't show it, of course. "Move your left arm down slightly." Adelaide said grabbing Gabrielle's wrist in an attempt to move her arm, instead Gabrielle yanked away looking more startled than Adelaide. "What the hell. All I did was grab your arm." Adelaide said, folding her arms across her chest. "Just don't touch me okay, I really don't like people touching me, especially my wrists." Gabrielle muttered in a voice barely over a whisper, before dropping her sword and walking over to the stands and promptly sitting down.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Adelaide asked, her tone drastically different from before. "yeah." Gabrielle breathed, "I'm sorry, I'm just not really used to it, that's all." she said with a shrug. "Why?" Adelaide inquired, sitting about a foot away from Gabrielle. "Not really one reason, it's more of a prolonged thing, yanno." Gabrielle replied, rubbing her wrist slightly. "I guess so, do you want to tell me?" Adelaide asked, scooting closer slightly. "Maybe another day. Hey, uh, we should head to lunch, I kinda missed breakfast." Gabrielle said, standing up from the bench. "Yeah, I noticed." Adelaide mumbled, barley loud enough for Gabrielle to hear, barely. But she still heard it, 'She noticed I wasn't at breakfast? Why?' Gabrielle thought, her mind pondering the idea as the two walked to the dinning pavilion.

 

The next day Adelaide walked right up to Gabrielle and walked her to the arena. "Care to tell me about the other day?" she said nudging the smaller girl. Gabrielle gave a sharp nod than turned her wrist, so it was visible to Adelaide. An array of pin-pricks surrounded a set of four half-moon scars that looked as if someone had grabbed her. "What happened?" Adelaide breathed, running her fingers lightly across the scars. "Not really sure, I just kinda noticed them, I think the pin-pricks are my fault, but I don't really remember the half-moons." Gabrielle replied, "I think they happened when I was ten though." "That's really all you know." Adelaide said, dumbfounded about the girls lack of information about herself. "Yeah, sorry." Gabrielle mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Why are you sorry, it's not like you can remember, so we'll wait and figure it out. Trust me." Adelaide said, looking at the ebony haired girl.  
For some reason the way Adelaide said ' we'll figure it out ' made Gabrielle feel about 10 times safer than it probably should have. "Yeah, sure, thanks." Gabrielle mumbled, looking down (a bad habit of her's) "I should probably go, I'll see you later."

 

The next day Gabrielle didn't feel like getting out of bed, so she didn't.   
"Gabrielle, you can't stay here all day." Nico said. "I can try." Gabrielle replied, from her blanket fort of course. "Why are you not leaving your bed, usually you are a morning person." Nico said, taking long strides to her bed. "To many feelings, can't move." she muttered. "Well, than I guess I'm comin' in" Nico said, crawling under his sisters duvet and turning on the flashlight that rested under her pillow. "Care to talk, I can try to help. But I'm warning you, I'm bad at dealing with people." Nico said, trying his best to smile, admittedly he was getting better at it. "I dunno. I mean.. like, just a lot happened since I got here, I guess, so it's.. well..I just need a break, maybe." Gabrielle explained. Nico was skeptical, but didn't push the issue. "Okay, you can chill out in the cabin today, we still have snacks and the movies you really liked in the living space, from last weeks.. thing, so just relax. Okay?" Gabrielle tried to smile, quite frankly she was relived. "Yeah, okay, thanks." she mumbled, but he was out the door, once he started eating again everyone realized that he had an appetite that couldn't be stopped, and it was the worst in the mornings, how he didn't eat for so long really is a mystery.

 

  "I'm kinda worried, Will, she didn't wanna wake up this morning." Nico complained, leaning on his boyfriend whilst eating part of his breakfast. "I mean, in the two weeks she has been here she got up before the Apollo cabin EVERY day, and now she's sleeping in." he mumbled through a mouth of bacon "Maybe she was up late." Will offered, "I mean when you go to sleep early your always up before me, as well. It could be a habit that Hades' kids have, ask Hazel if she's like that it might give you your answer." Piper sat down and rolled her eyes, "You two are dense." she muttered, waving her fork at the two boys. "Wadda mean?" Will asked. "Are you two serious? I think your the only oblivious ones." she mumbled, punctuating her statement with a bite of her breakfast. "Know what? What's going on?" Nico asked, sitting up. "She has a crush, duh. Someone in the Eros cabin is what most are saying, but no one specific, yet." Piper said, as if it was as well known as 'Don't play with matches, unless your Leo.' but to the two boys, it was news. "How do you know that?!" Nico practically yelled. "Dude, she's like always staring at the Eros table at meals, as well as looking at the group at the bonfires. It was kinda obvious." Piper stated, with a small shrug. "I need to talk to her." Nico spat, standing up and walking away.

 No more than five minutes later he barged into the shared cabin. "What the literal fuck, Gabrielle!" he shouted, slamming the door and startling his sister. "W-what's the matter?" she stuttered out. "You have a crush." Nico stated simply, pacing the room. "Okaaay" Gabrielle said, staring at her brother slightly, "What's the problem?" "The problem is that it's someone in the Eros cabin!" he yelled, "They are by far the rudest out of all the campers." he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Nico, I'm pretty sure that's just your opinion, you tend to hold grudges." Gabrielle noted. "It's not a big deal, you've had crushes before, we don't need to talk about it" "Yes we do, how long have you liked him? Why didn't you told me? Who is he?" Nico asked, running the questions out at a rapid pace. Gabrielle looked shocked at his outburst, before realizing what he asked and blushing a bright red. She mumbled an incoherent mess, staring at the floor for all of it. "For fuck's sake, can you not mumble for once!" Nico snapped, which startled Gabrielle even more. "I-I said it's n-not a boy." she said, crying softly now, from the confession or her brother yelling was undetermined. "Oh!...oh." Nico said, as his brain processed what she said and fit it all together the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Hey, don't freak out, okay. You're fine, completely fine." he muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed and trying his hardest to console her. "N-no I'm n-not." she stuttered between sobs, "Why would I be fine?" "It's not a big deal if you don't like guys, just try not to freak." Nico said. "That's the problem." Gabrielle whispered. "What's the problem?" Nico inquired. "I like guys too." she said even quieter than before, only audible due to the dead silence of the cabin. "oh..um, well.. that's fine too, I know a lot of kids at camp like that, hell most of the camp is like that." Nico said trying extra hard to sound comforting, he was only doing so-so. "That doesn't make it not weird, I could except it if it was only one but..." Gabrielle stopped mid-whisper, the silence said it for her. At that moment Nico did something he rarely did, and had never done to Gabrielle so far.   
He hugged her.  
It was a strong hug, as if he was trying to ground her to that spot on her bed. It was all she needed, for now at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an actual chapter

Do I have to leave the cabin?" Gabrielle whined, flopping down on her bed still in her pajamas consisting of a black tank-top with ruby lace at the bottom of it and a  pair of black really short, short-shorts with identical ruby lace at the leg holes. "You don't have to," Nico said, sliding a silver hoodie over his white tee-shirt. "but she might come to check on you since you haven't left the cabin since she helped you out last week." Gabrielle groaned, pulling a blanket around her. Nico was right, Adelaide probably would check on her eventually, but she was in no mood to deal with people so she didn't move. "Suit yourself." Nico said, shrugging whilst tying up his combat boots. "You'll have to face this crush thing sooner or later." he grumbled as he left the cabin.

Needless to say Gabrielle chose later.

Or she tried to at least.

But nothing works out like she plans.

Damn Adelaide and her "being nice"- ness.

She just had to visit.

She just had to walk in.

She just had to see Gabrielle on her borderline lingerie pajamas.

Wait.

 "What on Earth are you wearing?" Adelaide said as she walked into the dark cabin. Gabrielle gasped slightly, as she hadn't heard her come in due to the pillow covering her face, "Haven't you heard of knocking!?" she shouted. "Uh, yeah." Adelaide said, closing the door behind her. "You just didn't hear me cause you were to busy sulking." "Oh." Gabrielle mumbled, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Well what do you need?" she said sitting cross-legged on the couch. "I needed to see how you were. I hadn't seen much of you since your lesson, and that could be bad since I haven't been able to check up on you for at least a week." Adelaide replied, sitting across from the smaller girl. "Okaay, so what do you need to do?" Gabrielle asked, pulling a ruby red blanket over her head and wrapping her entire body in it, in an attempt to cover herself up. "I don't need to do anything, you just tell me how your feeling and I evaluate if it's normal or not to what it should be." Adelaide stated, pulling a red clipboard with pale pink stationary on it out of her black backpack. "This is stupid." Gabrielle mumbled, "How do I just say what I'm feeling." "Well, are you anxious?"    
"No"  
"Sad?"  
"No."  
"Worried?"  
"...kinda?"  
Adelaide looked up from her clipboard, "How so?" she pondered. "I dunno, just... freaking out over how people see me I guess.. maybe?" Gabrielle muttered sounding confused at her own words. Well it confused Adelaide too, as she looked at Gabrielle with her brows furrowed. "How so?" Adelaide asked, pulling the blanket away from Gabrielle's face. "The time difference, people view some things as alright or normal that when I was little was unthinkable." Gabrielle replied. "Like what? Girls wearing pants?" Adelaide sneered sarcastically. "No, it's more like ..." the last part of Gabrielle's sentence was incomprehensible as faltered off into a mumble. "Dude, a gotta speak up, literally no one can understand you when you talk like that." Adelaide complained, "Will you please repeat it." Gabrielle sighed, " I said, it's more like who to date, and stuff." she muttered. "Oh. Are you.. like.. yanno, against it. Cause if so I got some bad news about your brother." Adelaide said, trying to add humor near the end. "No, no, of course not.. it's just... I'm not used to people saying it's okay, that i'm normal." Gabrielle said, the last part was under her breath and wasn't really meant for Adelaide to hear. But ,of course, Adelaide did hear it.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

"Knock, Knock." Adelaide said in a sing-song voice. It had been two days since she last checked on Gabrielle and the pale girl had yet to leave her cabin. "Go 'way." Gabrielle mumbled from behind the door. "I heard 'come in' " Adelaide said, opening the door and barging in. Gabrielle growled, "What d'you want?" she said from beneath het blanket. "You still haven't left your cabin, have you even showered?" Adelaide said. Gabrielle huffed at her and tossed her blanket back. "No." she mumbled. Adelaide shook her head, "You know, people are asking where you are. They're worried about you." she said.  "Really, aside from you and Nico who actually gives a shit." Gabrielle said rolling under her blanket. Adelaide groaned, "Please don't be like that, a lot of people asked Nico if you were okay today." she said, walking to the largest window and pulling the curtains back. Gabrielle groaned, "Whatever, it's not like I'm doing anything important. I should've been left in the casino." she mumbled. "Now stop that, you know you couldn't leave that place on your own so there must be some reason for you being aloud to leave." Adelaide said, sitting down on Gabrielle's bed. "Even if it's small, you're supposed to be here, if all you can do is make someone's day, then that's it. But you are supposed to be here, trust me." Gabrielle sat up, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. "Really, I mean come on. Who actually wants to see me, day-in and day-out." she said. Adelaide sighed and stood up facing Gabrielle. "I do, raven." she said placing a soft kiss on Gabrielle's cheek. "I thought you knew that." Adelaide said, turning on her heels and walking out, leaving a bright-faced girl behind.


	6. Chapter 6

 For the next few days Gabrielle stayed in her cabin regardless of anyone trying to convince her other wise. "I'm an idiot" Gabrielle declared, "A really gay, really dense idiot." Nico huffed, "I could have told you that." Gabrielle threw a pillow at her brother. "Shit up." He laughed walking out of the cabin to go do who knows what. Gabrielle calmly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of pale shorts and a band-tee cut like a muscle tank, as she was brushing out her wet locks Adelaide walked in, not even knocking. "What the fuck." Adelaide said huffing, looking uncharacteristically upset. "I could ask you the same thing." Gabrielle replied. "I kissed you." Adelaide said. Gabrielle looked at her like she was crazy, "and...?" Adelaide huffed again, "I know you like me, so why are you ignoring me." Gabrielle chewed her lip, "Errr... you see" "Not taking it raven. You owe me an apology, that or a date." Gabrielle turned red again, "A date!?" Adelaide nodded, "Go with me to the bonfire tonight and if you enjoy yourself, you must go to the other ones as well. Deal?" Gabrielle sighed, "Deal."

There were two more bodies at the bonfires that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shot ending, but it's the first in a series and it gets better so yeah


End file.
